Atlantean Priestess
by blackfire93
Summary: Two sisters from the planet Atlantis are sent to Earth. In order to blend in they are sent to two dying creatures and immediately assimilate the creature. One becomes a Priestess and the other becomes the Vampire Queen. They have 123 years to complete their Quest or on the last day mortally wound the assimilated form and go home. However the Priestess falls in love with Priest...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this story I couldn't get it out of my head (one of the reason's I haven't updated my other stories) so here it is. Jatyta pronounced j-tie-e-tah and Nettani pronounced net-t-ah-knee**

 **their last name is Witonackin pronounced wha-tone-ah-kin.** _ **Atlantean**_

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _ **"Nettani Witonackin. Jatyta Witonackin. Having passed the age of one thousand both of you have entered your names into the list of those seeking to go on a Power Quest. Your names have been chosen. The Arch of Possibilities will choose the planet for your Quest. You have five days to prepare youselves and set your things in order. You will be expected at the Arch of Possibilites on the dawn of the 6th day." Said the Three Fates.**_

Nettani and I nodded keeping our face's expressionless standing up straight and not moving our eyes from the spot we had fixed them as soon as our names had been called. However as soon as we got behind the closed and soundproof door's of our ajoined rooms we both broke into smile's and screams of excitment. "I can't believe we got chosen at the same time!" I screamed happily jumping around Nettani's room.

"This is so ethereal!" Nettani screamed back as we bounced around her room and mine. Finally we started to calm down as the knowledge of what was happening finally sunk in fully. I moved to Nettani's full length mirror and stared at myself knowing that in five day's I would no longer be me. I took in my turquoise hair that gradually grew into a dark navy blue with it's streaks of gold and silver that was in dozen's of braids right now. I gently touched my pointed ears, and memorized my carmel colored skin with it's silver, black and violet ruins. My azure eyes flecked with gold, stared back at me as I traced the small scar that runs from the center of my chin onto my full bottom lip. Lastly I resolved to walk around and memorize the way things looked from my height of 6 feet.

Nettani seemed to realize what I was doing and she came over and stood next to me infront of the mirror. I looked at her, making sure to memorize her features just as I had done to my own features, in five day's timing we would no longer be ourselves. And if we messed up we might never be our trueselves ever again.

Her hair flowed down past her thighs it's started out dark green which changed to light green which grew white towards the tips. She had pointed ears like mine and carmel colored skin with several turquoise and white ruins. Emearld green eyes with flecks of gold and standing at 5 feet nine inches tall, she was one of the most beautiful woman on Atlantis.

We stared at each other feeling both incredibaly happy and scared at the same time. "If one or neither of us complete the Quest...' Nettani started to say, 'It doesn't matter we will kill our assimilated creatures at the same time, either way." I replied. Nettani nodded and we smiled at each other before there was a buzz telling us someone was at Nettani's door.

I got up and headed for my room, "You can stay Jatyta." Nettani said as she got up to open the door. I turned towards her with a smile, "Nah. Their your parents and they will want time alone with you. Dad will come see me after I'm sure." I said. Nettani nodded in recongnition of that statement and I went into my room, shutting the door that ajoined Nettani's room with mine allowing them privacy.

The five day's passed quickly as I wrote out who got what of my things if I didn't come back from the Power Quest. It was just a formaility we would have to hand it into the King before we stepped through the Arch so I decided to prepare it instead of putting it off. After I finished writting it I didn't really have anything else I needed to do so I decided to explore Atlantis as far as I could so I would have memories to tide me over.

Soon the dawn of the 6th day came and we were dressed in the white Ceramony dresses, our hair was combed and left free. We weren't allowed to take anything from Atlantis with us except for our weapons which we choose before we left so we were left bare of anything else.

 _ **"Nettani Witonackin. Approach the table of the Un-named and choose your weapon." Said Tekaniesias (Tea-khan-i-e-sigh-es) King of Atlantis.**_

Nettani walked up to the table and chose her weapon, a spear made of the bone of a Laviathan and inlaid with precious jewels. After she chose her weapon she walked over to stand on the left side of the Arch of Possibilites. Then it was my turn.

 _ **"Jatyta Witonackin. Approach the table of the Un-named and choose your weapon."**_

I walked up to the table and looked over the large spread of weapons before I felt the connection to a certain pair of weapons. Twin swords made from the bone of a Leviathan and inset with mirror pieces so I could see around me at all angles in a fight.

 _ **"Nettani Witonackin. Jatyta Witonackin. As soon as you step into the Arch you will be transported to an unknown place next to two creatures that are dying. You will have one hundred and twenty-three years to complete the Power Quest. If you have not completed the Quest or killed the other's assimilated creature you will be stuck on that planet for the rest of your existance. May you both complete your Quest successfully." King Tekaniesias said.**_

Nettani and I both bowed to the King and offered him our scrolls which had our wishes for all our possessions in them. He accepted them and we bowed to each other before turning and entering the Arch of Possibilites at the same time.

There was a blinding white light that caused me to want to close my eyes as tight as possible but I knew I had to keep them open I didn't know what would be happening wherever we were sent and I didn't want to risk getting injuried right off the bat. That's why I assimilated first. My sister, Nettani assimilated seconds afterwards. The first bit of knowledge I got was that the planet was called Earth, her name was Kita, she was a Priestess, she was dying and she had just mortally wounded the Vampire Queen, her enemy.

"Oh no!" Was all I could say as I ran as fast as I could away from my sister and within minutes I was fully assimilated into the human Priestess Kita and my beloved older sister Nettani was now the Vampire Queen and my enemy.

It took me two years to be able to push past the human Kita's memories and thoughts and remember who I really was. Then I walked from place to place until I enetered New York City. I partied everyday, not many people knew that I was a Priestess since I was once of the first group the church sent out. However after ten years of dancing, singing and drinking I knew I had to go out and start fighting the vampires. The Kita in me insisted on it.

After the spending the next forty six years going from place to place and making my stay time shorter and shorter as I was no longer welcomed and people began to look at me with fear and anger so I never stayed in one place longer then a few days' at most and I kept traveling by myself.

 **Then 72 years later my life changed when I met Hicks, Lucy, Priest and Priestess in a small abandonded town while they were surrounded by vampires.**

I heard a female voice screaming in fear and without a second thought I lept into action. Cutting my way through the vampires I reached the girl just in time to kill the vampire before it bit her. "Here use this." I said shoving Nettani's spear (which I had grabbed all those years ago before I bolted out of the hive) into her hands.

"My dad, boyfriend and friend are around here somewhere. We need to find them and help them!" She hollered at me as she shoved the spear at a vampire that got to close to her. "First take a deep breath, second tell me your name, holler their names and let them know your alive and safe tell them to holler back so we can find them. My name is Kita by the way." I said trying to keep her calm.

"My name is Lucy. Dad! Hicks! Priestess! I'm safe there's another Priestess here and she's helping me. Can you holler so we can find yous?" Lucy hollered out.

Three other voices hollered back, two male and one female and we found them and got in a small circle around Lucy since she obviously didn't know how to weild a spear. After almost all of the vampires were killed and the rest had run away because the sun was coming up, we introduced ourselves to each other and seeing as how we all had the goal of finding the Vampire Queen we decided to travel together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Don't forget Jatyta is pronounced j-tie-e-tah and Nettani is pronounced net-t-ah-knee.** _ **Atlantean speach**_ **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I USED IN THIS FANFICTION!**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

I took in a deep breath through my nose and let it out slowly through my mouth as I stretched my body, going through many differant stretches to keep my body limber. As I continued to stretch I felt to pairs of eyes watching me, "You two can join in if you wish." I said with facing away from them with a smirk on my face. I knew the only one who would ever consider stretching or in fact getting close to me at all in a vunerable position would be Lucy. And I knew neither of the two watchers were her since she would have spoken up and made noise while she walked up to me. Silence was all that greeted me but I wasn't bothered by it and just continued to stretch. _"Well pulling out their respective cactus's will be fun."_ I inwardly muttered.

 **THREE WEEKS LATER:**

Priest, Priestess, Hicks and Lucy has somewhat gotten use to me and all my strangeness after three weeks of traveling together. I'm a pretty open person but I never talked about my past and not knowing to much about me had both of the guy's and Priestess on a slight edge. Hicks sometimes asked me about my past and I usually managed to deflect the question but sometimes I just didn't answer.

Lucy and I got along, she reminded me of Nettani in someways and I couldn't help but feel as though she was the reason that I had really decided to stay with the group. Because somewhere in my head I didn't want to leave her like I had had to leave Nettani all those years ago.

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts and set up the solar power charger for my bike since we had stopped for the night. I saw the three other bikes were already charging and realized I must have been in deep thought for a while. _**"Stay focused! Remember there's only three years left for you to complete your quest and find Nettani."**_ I muttered to myself in my home language.

"What language is that?" Priest's deep voice asked from behind me, "It's the language of my homeland." I replied, cursing myself for not being more careful. No one on Earth was suppose to know anything about the real me and at the rate I was messing up the four people I was traveling with now were going to know a lot more then they should.

"Where is your home?" Priest asked. "Somewhere far away, yet, close to me now. Kind of like you handsome." I replied with a grin and a wink knowing that would cause him to back off a little. I didn't want Priest to get to close to me, everytime he did my stomach felt like it was full of tiny fish swimming and my heart started to race. I saw Priest's face fall from it's 'expressionless' self into a true expressionless face and I knew I had upset him in someway.

He walked away then and I walked away deciding to make a perimeter around where we were camping for the night. Once I was sure I was alone I let out a shaky sigh that I had been holding back from when I had flirted with Priest. At least that's what the Kita in my head called my actions, I called it joking around with someone who is way to serious, in fact Priest and Priestess reminded me of the adults back at home.

They were always serious and expressionless. _"I wonder what dad's doing right now?"_ I thought feeling a bit homesick. I soon shrugged off the feeling and once I made sure I was alone, after establishing and double checking the perimeter, I found a nice flat piece of land and flopped down onto it.

I let my body fall backwards, causing dust to poof up around me. I laid my head back using my left arm as a pillow and stared up at the stars that were steadily becoming more visible. They seemed to be twinkling like someone was up there twirling the heavens like a woman twirling around in a dress. I smiled at that thought before confronting myself on my earlier actions with Priest.

 _"Now he's probably going to avoid me for the rest of this trip."_ I thought feeling slightly angry at myself at the thought that he wouldn't talk to me anymore. _"Oh well I shouldn't be worrying about him or his feelings or lack of feelings about me anyway."_ I thought morosely.

I let out a deep sigh as I laid still, I could hear Lucy excitedly tell her dad about some of the new move's that I had taught her. I heard Hick's interject every once in a while and smirked when at one point Lucy asked him to be the vampire so she could show her dad the newest move she had learned. _"Don't go easy on him hun."_ I thought with an evil grin. When I heard a thump and Hick's gasping for breath I let out a soft chuckle. _"Good girl."_

About an hour later everyone quieted down and I figured they were all asleep now so it would be okay to express my feelings in the one way I had found that worked for me in this human form, singing. I chose the song ( **"Flashlight" by Jessie J)** it made me think of my sister Nettani, she was like my flashlight and I was determined to find her within the next three years and take her home with me.

" _ **When tomorrow comes**_  
 _ **I'll be on my own**_  
 _ **Feeling frightened of**_  
 _ **The things that I don't know**_  
 _ **When tomorrow comes**_  
 _ **Tomorrow comes**_  
 _ **Tomorrow comes**_

 _ **And though the road is long**_  
 _ **I look up to the sky**_  
 _ **And in the dark I found, lost hope that I won't fly**_  
 _ **And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along**_

 _ **I got all I need when I got you and I**_  
 _ **I look around me, and see a sweet life**_  
 _ **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_  
 _ **You're getting me, getting me, through the night**_  
 _ **Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes**_  
 _ **Can't lie, it's a sweet life**_  
 _ **Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_  
 _ **You're getting me, getting me, through the night**_  
 _ **'Cause you're my flashlight**_  
 _ **You're my flashlight, you're my flashlight**_

 _ **Ooh**_

 _ **I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top**_  
 _ **I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop**_  
 _ **'Cause you light the way**_  
 _ **You light the way,**_  
 _ **You light the way**_

 _ **I got all I need when I got you and I**_  
 _ **I look around me, and see a sweet life**_  
 _ **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_  
 _ **You're getting me, getting me, through the night**_  
 _ **Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes**_  
 _ **Can't lie, it's a sweet life**_  
 _ **Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_  
 _ **You're getting me, getting me, through the night**_  
 _ **You're my flashlight, oh**_

 _ **I got all I need when I got you and I**_  
 _ **I look around me, and see a sweet life**_  
 _ **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_  
 _ **You're getting me, getting me, through the night**_  
 _ **Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes**_  
 _ **Can't lie, it's a sweet life**_  
 _ **Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_  
 _ **You're getting me, getting me through the night**_  
 _ **'Cause you're my flashlight**_  
 _ **'Cause you're my flashlight**_  
 _ **You're my flashlight**_

 _ **Ooh ooh**_  
 _ **Ooh ooh**_  
 _ **Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
 _ **Ooh oh oh**_

 _ **You're my flashlight**_  
 _ **Light, light**_  
 _ **You're my flashlight**_  
 _ **Light light ye-yeah**_

 _ **You're my flashlight.**_ "

I held the last note before letting it drift away, I sighed and rolled over onto my side so my back was towards the other four, and curled myself into a ball before finally falling asleep.

I felt someone approaching me from behind and reacted on instinct, I grabbed one of my ten throwing knives that I kept on my person and tossed my body towards them staying low to the ground. I used my left hand to hold up my body weight, while I held the knife in my right hand and used my feet to sweep their feet out from under them. In seconds I had setteled overtop of the person, using my body to pin them down and my left arm to hold their arms above their head while placing my knife at the base of their throat.

Then I blinked my eyes opened since they were still shut from me sleeping. "Oh hey Priest." I said sleepily after realizing who it was, to tired to do anything else I moved my knife away from his neck and fell back to sleep using his chest as my pillow.

I was awakened later by an explosion of very colorful words in a voice that kind of sounded like Hicks only it was higher in pitch. I pouted at this interuption in my nice sleep, especially since my pillow was warm and firm yet soft and I was truly comfortable for the first time in over seventy years so I turned my head to the other side in a silent protest. I started to drift back to sleep when I heard Lucy's voice, softer then Hicks but still exclaiming something in surprise. With a small groan at the loss of anymore sleep I sat up, rubbing my sleepy eyes with the palm's of my hands before streatching while yawning. "Morning Lu, Priest, PS, Hicks" I said after I was done yawning.


	3. Chapter 3

**AT LONG LAST HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR THIS FANFICTION! =)**

 **Let me know what you thought of this short story!**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

I stretched then slowly blinked my eyes open as I tried to shake off the sleepiness that was clinging to me still. It was only after my eyes were opened did I realize the reason for Hick's and Lucy's strange morning behavior as I stared down into the eyes of conflicted eyes of Priest in surprise from where I was sitting on his stomach.

I blinked several times and then rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment, "Your surprisingly comfortable Priest." I said with a grin as I stood up before reaching down to help him up. After helping him stand up I stepped back a couple of feet and began to stretch, I was surprised to note that the sun was already up past the horizon. I hadn't slept that long in many, many years.

After I stretched and they ate breakfast, which was a quieter affair then normal as they all seemed to be in shock at the sight they had seen this morning…or afternoon as it turned out to be, we all jumped on our bikes which I kindly loaded while they had been eating and we all took off. However this time we finally made it to a town before nightfall, this particular town had one hundred and forty three people who lived in it and all of us had the feeling that this town was going to be the next stop for the hungry vampires that we were chasing as there were three hives close by the town. Hick's being the law-man in the group immediately told the town Sheriff that the small town was going to be attacked the Sheriff ignored his warnings so Hicks and Lucy went through the town warning every individual they saw.

Thankfully the people who lived the town were a lot smarter than their Sheriff and took our warning seriously and they all gathered together into a single building close to the center of the town and used things to cover the windows and doors so we could protect them all except the Sheriff who ignored us and stayed in his house. I took to the roof of the building as Priest and Priestess created fires at the four corners about twenty feet from the building so we could see when the vampires came. Sure enough as the sky began to darken I saw movement farther out then the human eye could see, squinting I tilted my head to further zero in on the movement. I felt my eyes widen in surprise at the sheer number of vampires that were running towards us, "Their coming!" I shouted down keeping my voice steady as Priest, Priestess, Lucy and Hicks took up their positions below it was decided that I would be a free agent, moving around to help as needed while the others would stay in certain positions. "What about the Sheriff?" Lucy asked concerned. "He chose his fate." I replied coldly as I pulled out my swords.

As the vampires came closer and closer I called out their positions to the four on the ground so they knew how to take care of the first wave, however the second wave was to close behind the first so I jumped down from the roof and helped, mainly Lucy and Hicks, kill every vampire that tried to get into the building we were protecting. The fight was long and we all bore wounds and the splattered black blood that belonged to the vampires.

Instincts told me to get to the roof of the building so I quickly beheaded the one coming at me before jumping up to the roof. Using vampires that were currently mid-air as stepping stones as I sliced them up while pushing off of their bodies and within seconds I landed on-top of the roof. Running to the opposite side while keeping my eyes open I got there just in time to catch a vampire who was trying to jump over from the roof of another building. Seeing as how they were getting smarter, I let loose on my control and got more violent.

I heard my blades singing their song of death as I twirled them and danced around with the disgusting vampires who tried to swarm me. One snapped at me, however I was already out of its reach and beheaded it with a beautiful single stroke that I continued out and then brought down in a horizontal line that split the stomach of another one opened causing its insides to fall out. My thought process was singular and repetitive, _"Keep the building safe."_

Time was meaningless to me as I enjoyed the feeling of slicing through the growling bodies that charged towards me continuously. I could feel my lips pulled back baring all of my teeth in a feral smile of enjoyment as slick black blood flecked up and landed on my face as it sprayed from the headless body that fell and was quickly replaced with two more. I twirled my blades in my hands, feeling at ease with the light burning feeling that was starting to emanate from my muscles as I hadn't used them so much for a while. A group of six vampires circled me and charged me, laughing I jumped up just as they landed where I had been while in the air I twirled my body so I was coming down head first. Holding one sword out as I spun while gravity pulled me down I used the other one to cut the soft bodies apart.

I paused when I realized there were no more coming at me and surveyed my surroundings only to find the beginning rays of the sun to be coming over the horizon and starting to light up the world. Pursing my lips sadly, I twirled my swords again before flicking them to get most of the black blood off before taking off and jumping down off the roof landing in a crouch with ease I stood up and tossed the sword in my left hand into my right hand and ran my left hand through my hair which had fallen out of its messy bun.

It was down to my waist as I had left it alone for several years, sighing in annoyance as I found pieces of vampire in it I grabbed one of my clean daggers and after setting my swords down by feet, I wanted to clean them before I put them away, I grabbed my hair and raised it over my head. With a single clean cut across I cut it off so it fell in layers down my head the last layer laying an inch above my shoulders. With that gone I tossed my useless hair to the ground and picked my swords back up and went to find the others.

As we re-grouped and made sure none of us had suffered any major wounds we began to remove the vampire's bodies that were littering the desert ground in front of the door so the people could get out. It took us several minutes as I had cut some arms and legs off along with the numerable heads and split in half bodies that were already beginning to burn in the sunlight.

Finally we removed the last one and I pounded on the door and hollered to let them know that they were safe and the sun was up so they could come out. With that I went back in the direction we had left our bikes intent on cleaning my swords and putting them away then possibly finding enough water to take a shower as I was covered with dust, sweat and black blood of the dead vampires. Upon reaching our bikes I pulled out my sword cleaning kit and began to lovingly caress my swords and free them from the grime that was coating them.

I had just finished cleaning them and put them in their sheaths on my back when Priest came up to me. I honestly didn't think that he would say anything however he surprised me by speaking up, "How long have you been a priestess?" He asked his deep blue eyes piercing me as though looking at my soul. I tilted my head to the side eyeing him for a moment before I pushed myself up off of the ground wiping of my butt to get rid of the dirt while keeping eye contact. "For several years now." I said with a straight face.

I saw the slightest movement around his left eyebrow and felt my lips twitch as I realized that I had just made him move a facial muscle that he probably hadn't move in at least ten years. "Do you think they would let me take a bath in one of their houses?" I asked nodding towards the town we had saved, not really expecting an answer so I was surprised when I heard him say, "Probably. You are the main reason they are safe."

I raised my eyebrow and turned slightly towards him, "We all contributed to their survival of the night." I stated firmly before walking towards the town and asking the first person I saw if I could take bath. As it turned out she was the daughter of a clothing merchant and had a ton of half-finished clothes and materials that she willingly let me make use of as I waited for the bath tub to fill up. Not wanting to touch anything with my filthy hands I asked her if she would mind putting the material I chose as well the half-finished pants, shirt, needle and thread in the bathroom on the sink counter so I could sew everything after I was cleaned. She happily agreed and took up the material and needle and thread and placed it on the sink counter and after making sure I had two towels to dry off with she left me alone in the bathroom.

I didn't stay in the bath for long as I hurried to scrub all the grime and blood off of me not wanting to stay in the water that was now filthy. I pulled the plug in the tub letting it drain while I dried myself off a bit before wrapping the towel around me and then moving to the counter and picking up the half-finished shirt only then realizing I didn't have a clean place to lay out the material I decided to leave the bathroom as the only other person in the house was that women.

Carrying the material needle and thread out of the bathroom I went into the room nearest the bathroom and found a dresser that I could lay the clothes out on I placed the shirt on the dresser and put everything else on a near-by chair.

Twenty minutes later I pulled on the finished product a black tank-top with a silver jean crop-top button up over it and a pair of long black spandex pants with a black layered elastic material miniskirt over the pants. And to finish off the outfit a pair of black waterproof combat boots that I pulled out of a very dusty and old box that had been shoved into one of the corners of the room.

Finally ready I walked down the stairs pausing for a second as I caught sight of myself in a mirror right beside the steps. For a second I stared at the familiar face and figure that even now I felt slightly out of place in before shaking it off and walking down the stairs and out the door back to the bikes.

 **It took several more weeks of travel before we finally came across the reason that the vampires were able too appear and terrorize villages and disappear before the sun came out when there were no near by caves. It was a human male who was also a vampire. When I came to that knowledge I felt sick in my stomach but was hopeful that my sister had nothing to do with it. However all of my hope was lost when Lucy told me about the man and how he had kidnapped her. When I remarked about the symbol on his forehead and how it looked like he had been marked by the church as well Priest told me that he had. And I knew then, my sister had created the hybrid. Lost in sorrow at this knowledge I became quiet and withdrawn as we continued forward towards my sister, the Vampire Queen. By creating the hybrid she had crossed over the line, if anyone at home learned of this she would be cast out into a dying planet as punishment for being mentally weak enough to succumb to such a thing.** **I knew I had to do something, I could not let her be sent home only to die. There and then I made a decision one that I would never go back on.**

 **As more day's passed by and turned into weeks I slowly began to grow closer to Priest as I had him train with me daily. I wanted to know how he moved so I knew what he was going to do by what actions he made so I could get between him and my sister. I was going to try Priestess next but she refused to have anything to do with me so I settled for watching her while we killed all the vampires we came across and any familiars who attacked us. I also continued my training with Lucy who easily surpassed Hicks and was now about the same level as Priestess and Priest.**

 **Then one night while training close combat away from the others with Priest something happened that I did not expect. We kissed. Afterwards we said nothing about it but it continued to happen while we were away from the others and sometimes when we were near the others but out of their current sight. We said nothing of what was happening and we acted no differently around the others but I think Priestess might have suspected. That's probably why when we finally found the cave with the Vampire Queen and about two hundred vampires including the hybrid she paired herself up with me and then halfway through our sweep of the first cavern she abandoned me.**

Caught between wanting to smack Priestess or roll my eyes at her jealous stupidity which had dictated her actions I froze hearing a faint noise from deeper in the cavern. As silently as I could I made my way forward continuing past the first cavern and into a large tunnel that led into a second cavern. Reaching the second cavern my eyes landed on the Vampire Queen, I crouched and watched waiting for my chance to get her alone which happened sooner then I had thought it would as what looked like two hundred vampires including the hybrid left the large cavern and headed out to where the others were coming in.

She snarled at me, saliva dripping from her fangs as she stood to her full height and when I didn't receive an answer from her other than that, tears blurred my vision before escaping and trailing down my face. "I will send you home sister, I promise you will be yourself again soon." I promised her in the language of our homeland and for a second her entire presence seemed to resonate with longing and peace and then that moment was over and she was charging towards me.

I fought her keeping myself between her and the open cave that led into the first cavern where I could hear the others fighting the vampires and the hybrid. Two hours of fighting it took but finally I managed to mortally wound the Vampire Queen with my swords just as she used her talons to stab me in the stomach. I fell to the ground as large gust of wind blew me backwards away from the fallen Vampire Queen.

I winced a bit but managed to smile with my whole heart and face as I stared up into the over-flowing eyes of my sister wearing the long white dress and back in her physical body, looking just as she had when we had been sent here almost 123 years ago. Reaching up I cupped her face gently with my palm, ignoring the blood I was smearing onto her face as I struggled to speak, "You tell them it was me." I said, making sure she knew I was serious, her eyes widened and she began to shake her head, "NO! They will abandon you here and you will never be whole again!" She cried. I smiled softly feeling the life draining out of me, "Tani, I was never going to go back. I found him..here." I said softly turning my gaze towards the soul mate that I would never get to have as Priest and the others ran into the large cavern before stopping in shock at the sight of me and Nettani who was kneeling beside me.

"But! But that's even more reason-…" Nettani's voice trailed off as she saw me shake my head as much as I could in a negative manner my hand sliding a bit off of her face as I began to grow too weak to hold it up. "He doesn't know and I'm not going to tell him, he deserve's a happy life and I can feel mine ending… take care of.. our dad and shower love…on our… younger siblings and….be..happy." I said my voice starting to falter as my eyes grew heavy and feeling slipped away from my body.

I felt like I was floating in the middle of a warm pool, peace enveloped me from all sides as I sunk further and further into the darkness. I could feel myself growing cold and I knew this was the end I was going to die when out of nowhere a sharp pain stabbed me in the chest causing me to cry out as the peace and warmth vanished and I was jerked back out of the blackness and into a sharp piercing light that surrounded me.

The body of the Priestess Kita burned away and my spirit was back into my original body. I looked down at my caramel toned skin with the silver, black and violet ruins that were generously placed all over my arms and back and stomach as well as my legs. Reaching up I gently touched my pointed ears before reaching up and pulling my hair over my shoulder taking in my turquoise hair that gradually grew into a dark navy blue with its streaks of gold and silver that was in dozens of braids. Letting my hair fall back over my shoulder I reached up and traced the small scar that runs from the center of my chin onto my full bottom lip.

Hearing gasps from behind me I twirled around, crouching slightly as I felt the ground beneath me for a weapon as I gazed at the threat that was now infront of me. Tilting my head I took in the strange pale creatures that were infront of me. They appeared as confused as I did however the oldest female seemed smug and the oldest male seemed to be fighting himself. Seeing that they didn't appear to be a threat I looked around the place I was currently standing. Confused and disoriented until my eyes landed on my sister Nettani who was holding her spear it's tip bloody and everything came back to me.

"Nettani!" I cried in our native language holding my arms open as I ran towards her,

"Jatyta!" Nettani called back dropping her spear and running towards me, we met in the middle and embraced each other.

"Where's Kita?!" Lucy demanded her voice causing Nettani and I to pull apart. Turning towards Lucy I stepped forward,

"Lucy, Kita was me. I am Jatyta Witonackin from the planet Atlantis, this is my older sister Nettani. I apologize for the deception." I replied the human language feeling odd coming from my mouth as it did not have the same musical tone's as my native language.

"What are you talking about? Your as tall as Priest, Kita was shorter then him. Your ears are pointed, Kita had normal human ears, Kita was in short a human and you are not!" Hicks said causing me to roll my eyes while I crossed my arms a move that I had used in my Kita form many times.

"Well done Hicks. Clearly I'm not human. Care to state another obvious fact for the others?" I asked dryly in annoyance.

Nettani was confused as her being the Vampire Queen hadn't given her the opportunity to learn English and asked me what I was saying. Turning my head slightly I was going to start telling her what we were saying when Priest's voice caught my attention,

"Kita?"

Turning towards him I tensed a bit unsure of how he was going to react,

"I was her, yes." I replied watching to see how he would respond to my words.

I was unsure how to feel as Priest took a step forward and paused before he began walking towards me. He stopped a foot away from me and we stared at each other for a few moments before he said something softly, so softly that if I had been human I wouldn't have heard what he said.

"Alec?" I said at the same time he said, "Jatyta?"

A purple mist enveloped both of us and the world around us disappeared from view as we stared at each other and then the purple mist was gone and on the back of each of our left hands the ruin for 'love' that I had only seen on very few people back home as it was rare to find your soulmate, sat.

Stunned we stared at each other and then back at our left hands, an idea popped into my head and I held my left hand up palm out towards Alec, better known as Priest, who did the same. As soon as our hands touched it was like Alec's entire life poured into my head and I knew the same was true for him.

 **Journal,**

 **After the completion of the soul-bond between Alec and me, Priestess in a fit of rage jumped at me with her daggers in hand and to all of our surprise's Lucy defended me and got the better of Priestess with a move I hadn't taught her but had used around her before. After that both Nettani and I were called to go back home, I however refused to and Nettani refused to as well knowing that to go back home would be to walk to her death. We have been living on Earth as ourselves for two years now and Nettani has picked up the English language very fast and has to everyone's surprise found her own soul-mate in the hybrid she had created as the Vampire Queen.**

 **Needless to say it took some getting used to. Lucy and Hicks broke up and Lucy found a man named Lin who was a perfect fit for her. They have now married. Priestess left us and went back to the city, none of us have heard from her since, Hicks left as well but on good terms with Lucy and all of us and he sometimes visits. All three of us, Alec and myself, Nettani and Cain (whom had been known as Black Hat before he told Nettani his name) and Lucy and Lin, live in a large compound that we made on the edge of a cliff face as Nettani and I can manipulate the elements we made three separate homes that all join together in the center and we have a large garden growing deep inside the bowels of a now extinct volcano. Sometimes when we ride out Nettani and I will create small oasis for creatures and humans alike and more and more people have started to live outside of the walled cities as the Alec bringing a vampires head before the congregation of a church and Monsignor Orelas convinced people that the church had been lying to them for a long time.**

 **Right now however myself, Nettani and Lucy all have a surprise that we are hiding from the men as they leave today on a four day journey to exchange food for clothing material we need. But I can tell you journal, the three of us are pregnant! I can't wait to see the look on Alec's face when I tell him! Our family is expanding and I couldn't be happier.**

 **Sometimes I miss Atlantis and my family and friends from there but I wouldn't leave Earth and my new family for the universe.**

 **~THE END~**


End file.
